<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Year in the Life by agoodpersonrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800129">A Year in the Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose'>agoodpersonrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tweets in the Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Behind the Scenes, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Romance, Twitter, year in the life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Patrick's first year of marriage, as shown through a selection of their tweets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tweets in the Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Year in the Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 2019</b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>We got married! Thank you to everyone who made our day so special!</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>11.47 AM · Sep 4, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>16</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>72</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Thank you to everyone that came together to help with the wedding! It was the best possible day and we are so grateful to you all!</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>1.44 PM · Sep 4, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>6</strong> Retweets    <strong>1</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>70</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>I mean, the best possible day would have had a lot more cherry blossoms and a lot fewer townspeople but sure. Lie to them.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Bye bye squeaky single bed in a room I shared with my sister. See you never.</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10.26 AM · Sep 9, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>0</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>26</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p>
      <span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>We’re moving into the cottage. By which I mean, I’M moving us into the cottage. David has gotten distracted by the birds in the garden.</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>3.12 PM · Sep 9, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>0</strong> Retweets    <strong>1</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>19</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick Brewer</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>He’s determined to learn what type of birds there are. I have a bird watcher for a husband.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">19</span></p></div></div></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I think this is a blue tit. </p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.02 PM · Sep 9, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>3</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>38</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>My favourite 😏</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>How long will it take for David to notice that I put this sign up?</p><p>

</p><p>12.55 PM · Sep 12, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>1</strong> Retweets    <strong>0</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>35</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Jocelyn Schitt</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>So glad you like your wedding present! 😊</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>I will not hesitate to divorce you.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">5</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p>
      <span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>We’ve lived in the cottage for two weeks now and David’s showers are getting longer every day. I miss my husband.</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8:14 PM · Sep 23, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>0</strong> Retweets    <strong>0</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>7</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Maybe next time you should join me 😏</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Maybe next time I will 😏</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span></p></div></div></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>After all our years together, Patrick still hasn’t learned how to effectively take care of cashmere. Is annulment still possible if you’ve consummated *a lot*?</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>11.56 AM · Sep 24, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>0</strong> Retweets    <strong>1</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>35</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><b></b>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Missing the chaos very much, but I’m continuously impressed by my amazing family. </p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.02 PM · Sep 30, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>55</strong> Retweets    <strong>60</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>407</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Alexis Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Oh my God! David! You cutie! Go and give my favourite brother a hug, maybe that will make you feel better.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">6</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">9</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">278</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">THE Moira Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Take strength my child, we will be reunited again soon!</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">51</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">81</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">2K</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Johnny Rose (Rosebud Motel Corporations)</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Siri. Call David. No Call David. Moira why isn’t it working? Call David Rose. My Son.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">21</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">11</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">563</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 2019</b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Stop tweeting while you're on the toilet.</p>
<p></p><div class="twt-quotebox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idquote"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span> <span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer · Oct 1</span></p></div><div class="twt-contentquote"><p>Marriage is a beautiful thing.</p></div></div></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8:14 AM · Oct 1, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>1</strong> Retweets    <strong>1</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>18</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>But I had to! I was thinking about you, and the fact that you loved me enough to get me a heated toilet seat. </p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span>

</p>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Barf.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">20</span></p></div></div><p> </p></div></div></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p>
      <span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I would like to formally apologise to the customer who came in earlier. Rose Apothecary does not stand for public indecency and we can promise it won’t happen again. </p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>7.25 PM · Oct 5, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>1</strong> Retweets    <strong>11</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>14</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>If you ever find yourself in the store again, we’d like to offer you a 50% discount on whatever you’d like. </p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">4</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">19</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Is this discount available to anyone who has caught you, or was it just one "lucky customer", Patrick?</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">7</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">6</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">55</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>If we’re giving a discount it should probably be for the percentage of clothes that were off, so, we might want to raise that to 70%.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">5</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">22</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p>
      <span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span>
    </p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Patrick has been on a vendor visit for two hours and I am starting to feel like a deserted wife. </p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>2.14 PM · Oct 11, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>0</strong> Retweets    <strong>1</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>7</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>When will my husband return from the Jones’ farm? (With my snacks?)</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span></p></div></div></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Next time you stop by Rose Apothecary don’t forget to pay a visit to the new and improved Twyla’s Café Tropical!</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.02 PM · Oct 15, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>26</strong> Retweets    <strong>15</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>201</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Is she not going to change the sign?</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">7</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Twyla Sands</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Thank you SO much, Patrick! We're so proud to partner with Rose Apothecary! 🥰</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>David got new glasses, apologies if you don’t see us for the next 8-10 months, I am VERY into them. </p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.52 PM · Oct 18, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>0</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>14</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Slut.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_roser</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>David keeps telling me couple’s costumes are tacky, as if this wasn't HIS idea. </p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>11.54 AM · Oct 22, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>2</strong> Retweets    <strong>4</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>26</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Hocus Pocus is the ONLY suitable halloween film in existence. I will not accept any arguments.</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8.52 PM · Oct 29, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>6</strong> Retweets    <strong>16</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>57</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><b></b>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>This is the closest thing David gets to a Halloween costume.</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.02 PM · Oct 31, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>3</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>33</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>You're just upset that I wouldn't dress up as Peter Pan to fulfill your childhood fantasy.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">3</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">22</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>You should go as Tweedledum and Tweedledumber</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">17</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 2019</b>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p>
      <span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Someone please tell my husband he cannot wear a sweater that says the f-word to my cousin’s baby shower.</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8:14 PM · Nov 2, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>3</strong> Retweets    <strong>4</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>37</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Why not? Babies can't read, Patrick.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">30</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>I won't wear the sweater, if you say the word "fuck".</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">4</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">3</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">26</span></p></div></div></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I hope everyone is tuning in to the return of Sunrise Bay tonight! I have it on good knowledge that… well, I know the plot, and I can promise it will be very entertaining viewing.</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>6.33 PM · Nov 12, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>101</strong> Retweets    <strong>26</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>482</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><b></b><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p>
      <span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Anyone know a good place to get some new furniture? Preferably on the cheap, it’s for our guest room. </p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8.16 PM · Nov 19, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>0</strong> Retweets    <strong>9</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>27</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Jake 🔥</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>I’d be honoured to provide for you and David. Very respectable rates.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">5</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">25</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>It had better be TOP quality. That's going to be MY room.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span></p></div></div></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Thank you so much Ray for retaking our engagement photos. Excited to share these with the rest of my family!</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>9.26 AM · Nov 23, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>28</strong> Retweets    <strong>22</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>50</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Welcome to the family, Rose!</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.05 PM · Nov 25, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>5</strong> Retweets    <strong>7</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>68</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Alexis Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Oh my God, Patrick! So, cute!! Can’t wait to come and visit my cute little niece and spoil her rotten!</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">THE Moira Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Are you sure you’re ready for such a complicated endeavour?</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">10</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">11</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">129</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>She already likes me the most. </p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">4</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">22</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@a_budding_hero</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Is this about the photo shoot Patrick did at Ray's?</p><p>

</p>
<p></p><div class="twt-quotebox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idquote"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span> <span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer · Nov 29</span></p></div><div class="twt-contentquote"><p>IT IS TOO EARLY TO PUT UP CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS, STOP DOING IT.</p></div></div></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8:14 AM · Nov 29, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>2</strong> Retweets    <strong>1</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>24</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">RAY BUTANI *CHECK PINNED*</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@a_budding_hero</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>HOLIDAY PHOTOS AT LOW LOW PRICES!! COME TO RAY BUTANI’S CHRISTMAS GROTTO, THROUGH NOVEMBER 8th - DECEMBER 30th !</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@a_budding_hero</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Please don't remind me. He made me get a fake tan again.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">5</span></p></div></div></div><p> </p><p>
  <b>December 2019</b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I just don’t think husbands should be expected to give each other Christmas presents. Am I not the greatest gift Patrick could ever have?</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8.54 AM · Dec 2, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>5</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>48</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><b></b>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Somebody is excited for Christmas!</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>9.59 AM · Dec 15, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>1</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>72</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I was resistant to getting a cat, but truthfully, she provides lot of photo opportunities.</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8.24 PM · Dec 19, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>14</strong> Retweets    <strong>7</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>72</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p>
      <span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Happy Holiday's from our family to yours!</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8.14 AM · Dec 25, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>2</strong> Retweets    <strong>16</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>77</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>You’ve regressed into suburban mom tweeting. I knew this day would come.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">28</span></p></div></div></div><p>
  <b>January 2020</b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Happy new year!! Excited to start a new year with my husband!</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12.22 AM · Jan 1, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>8</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>103</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p>
      <span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span>
    </p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Hapou ne yeer</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12.14 AM · Jan 1, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>7</strong> Retweets    <strong>14</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>97</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Eloquent.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">5</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Alexis Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Happy New Year, David!! Can’t wait to celebrate when I come to visit!</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">6</span></p></div></div></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>The January sale is taking place at Rose Apothecary! Come and get your favourite products all in one place, reduced to affordable prices!</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10.22 AM · Jan 2, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>3</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>38</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Is this what we've become?</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p>
      <span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I need some suggestions about what song to sing to David at the second open mic night. I'm torn between; You're having my Baby, Truth Hurts, Sex Bomb, and My Endless Love (wherein I would sing both parts).</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8:14 PM · Jan 12, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>2</strong> Retweets    <strong>12</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>57</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Did we check that the fire alarm still works?</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">7</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">46</span></p></div></div></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I was just made aware of the existence of this photo. I may need a while to recover.</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.02 PM · Jan 15, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>1</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>38</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>I know, my good looks can be overwhelming.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>The cat ATE one of our garden birds. It ATE it. Is this a crime? Do I have to inform the authorities? </p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8.14 AM · Jan 29, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>1</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>56</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><b></b><p>
  <b>February 2020</b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Check out the new Rose Apothecary website linked in my bio! Thank you, Alexis for setting it up for us! </p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>2.32 PM · Feb 2, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>22</strong> Retweets    <strong>37</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>102</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Alexis Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>You’re SO welcome. Looking forward to that gift basket I assume you send everyone who does you a favour?</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">7</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">39</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Rachel just sent me this? I married a jock?</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.44 PM · Feb 11, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>3</strong> Retweets    <strong>8</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>38</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Would we call that a jock?</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">4</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Rachel (Reddy)</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Yeah, he's pretty baby-faced for a jock.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">7</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">22</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Happy Valentine’s Day to my husband, my biggest supporter, and critic. The one person I want to stand next to me for the rest of time 🌈❤️</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>7.02 AM · Feb 14, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>1</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>77</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>WE SAID NO GIFTS!</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Happy Valentine's, Cheese Puff.</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>1.02 PM · Feb 14, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>3</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>38</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>This is what you get for sneaking me presents when we AGREED not to.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p>
      <span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Sister-in-law paid all this money for a plane ticket, only to spend the whole visit with our new cat. </p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8:14 PM · Feb 22, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>2</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>46</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>The ultimate betrayal.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">22</span></p></div></div></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>David won't let me buy the cat a little cardigan :(</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8:14 AM · Feb 28, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>8</strong> Retweets    <strong>22</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>52</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><b></b><p>
  <b>March 2020<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Been trying some new workouts at the gym and I think they’re starting to show ;)</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.02 PM · Mar 3, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>19</strong> Retweets    <strong>22</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>89</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Less clothes, please.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">26</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Take your clothes off.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">5</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">30</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">THEodore Mullens</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Looking good, bud!!</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">22</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Exciting new changes happening at the store! Come in and see all our new products (including our brand new self-care for those who don’t care section)!</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>2.52 PM · Mar 11, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>36</strong> Retweets    <strong>57</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>165</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">RAY BUTANI *SEE PINNED*</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>This gives me a wonderful business idea!</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Wendy26830</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>I could make a business out of this idea, David!</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Just assume at all times that I’m thinking of this. </p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>9:26 AM · Mar 15, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>7</strong> Retweets    <strong>4</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>78</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Happy Birthday Husband! Congratulations on bagging me. </p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>9:03 AM · Mar 19, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>6</strong> Retweets    <strong>5</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>86</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Congratulations to the Motel Team on the big business deal! Excited to see what you come up with next! For now, cake!</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>11.28 AM · Mar 28, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>37</strong> Retweets    <strong>47</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>101</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><b>April 2020</b>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>My husband is better than yours.</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>9:26 AM · Apr 4, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>0</strong> Retweets    <strong>1</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>51</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>You guys are mean. The shirt is AQUA.</p>
<p></p><div class="twt-quotebox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idquote"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span> <span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer · Sept 5</span></p></div><div class="twt-contentquote"><p>Patrick bought a new shirt. What colour do you think it is?</p></div></div></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>6:14 PM · Apr 9, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>1</strong> Retweets    <strong>45</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>30</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Look who came to meet us at work and walk us home! </p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>5:26 PM · Apr 15, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>6</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>40</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Happy Birthday, Alexis! I am SO proud of everything you have accomplished.</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.02 PM · Apr 19, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>3</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>72</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Alexis Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>CUTE, David!</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I don't know quite what we walked in on here.</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.02 PM · Apr 17, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>3</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>38</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>I BAKED BREAD, and I was SHOWING it to ALEXIS on FACETIME!</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>I would have rather walked in on your two going at it than this.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">7</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">32</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div><b>May 2020</b>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Thanks to everyone who came to Rose Apothecary’s THIRD open mic night! It was a great evening all around!</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10.02 AM · May 1, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>21</strong> Retweets    <strong>6</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>98</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Your cover of Rock Your Body was inspired.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">27</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@a_budding_hero</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>It was also inspiring, if you know what I mean 😏</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">20</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Twyla Sands</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Thank you for a great night! Maybe next time I won't drop ANY of the spinning plates!</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">4</span></p></div></div><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Visiting pizza in New York! Oh, and Alexis is here too.</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>7.38 PM · May 15, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>75</strong> Retweets    <strong>93</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>362</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p>
      <span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>David’s contact lens got stuck in his EYE and he STILL won’t stick to wearing the glasses 24/7.</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>3:14 PM · May 22, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>2</strong> Retweets    <strong>9</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>7</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>We’d never leave the bedroom again, I’m doing this for your own good.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">7</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">22</span></p></div></div></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Excited to announce the opening of our pop-up store in Elmdale. We’re only around for a month so come in and say hi! </p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>5.22 PM · May 25, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>39</strong> Retweets    <strong>41</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>123</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I am worried that Rose (the cat) might be lonely. Does anyone have any single, eligible cats that she can spend time with?</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.02 PM · May 27, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>3</strong> Retweets    <strong>7</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>50</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Jake 🔥</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>You and Patrick are always welcome at Whiskey night, David. </p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">5</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">GWEN629036</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>SINGLE AND LOOKING FOR LOVE? CLICK THE LINK IN MY BIO! NO UNDER 18s.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I wake up every day trying to make David look at me like this again</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>9:26 AM · May 29, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>8</strong> Retweets    <strong>5</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>101</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><b>June 2020</b>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>HAPPY PRIDE MONTH! Every year I get gayer.</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.02 PM · Jun 1, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>62</strong> Retweets    <strong>89</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>2.4K</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Marcy Brewer</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>We’re so proud of you, Patrick!! Also tell David to check his phone, I sent him a message.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">4</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">CLINTON BREWER</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Proud of u son.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">7</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">10</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>YEAH you do</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">6</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">19</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Jetting off on our honeymoon! Only 9 months late, but who’s counting?</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.02 PM · Jun 9, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>2</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>75</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>I said I'd make it worth your while, didn't I?</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Alexis Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Oh my God, David! You could have had a BABY in that time!</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">88</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">7</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">22</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Cheers! 🥂</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>9:26 PM · Jun 11, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>6</strong> Retweets    <strong>1</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>72</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Some holiday reading! ☀️</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>11.02 AM · Jun 15, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>3</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>38</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Homo DAYUM</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">4</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>HOMO</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">6</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Marcy Brewer</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Hope you're wearing sunscreen!😎</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">3</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Someone please tell David that when you spend all that money to travel to another country on a holiday, you are expected to leave the hotel room once in a while. </p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10:14 AM · Jun 13, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>5</strong> Retweets    <strong>8</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>48</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><b></b>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Someone please tell Patrick that when you wait 9 months to go on a honeymoon, I expect to be thoroughly satisfied by the end of it. Come back to bed.</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10:17 AM · Jun 13, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>0</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>47</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Yes, dear.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Marcy Brewer</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@momma_marcy</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I think you accidentally posted a picture of David, dear!</p>
<p></p><div class="twt-quotebox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idquote"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick Brewer</span> <span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose · Jun 20</span></p></div><div class="twt-contentquote"><p>Happy Father's Day 😏</p></div></div></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>

</p><p>8:14 AM · Jun 20, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>7</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>76</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">CLINT BREWER</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@momma_marcy</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>I don't think it was an accident, Marcy. </p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>We almost missed our plane home because SOMEBODY spent so much time making sure he looked this good. </p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>9:26 AM · Jun 25, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>3</strong> Retweets    <strong>6</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>72</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p>
  <b>July 2020</b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I woke up this morning to find David trying to make me pancakes as a special treat. Unrelated, but does anyone know of a decorator that specialises in hiding smoke damage?</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8:14 AM · Jul 1, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>5</strong> Retweets    <strong>12</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>65</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Ronnie</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>I know of someone. I will text David.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">5</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>

</p>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@ronnie_leesbian</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Thank you so much, Ronnie! We really appreciate it!</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">20</span></p></div></div><p> </p></div></div></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Today is the anniversary of our first date. We celebrated with mozzarella sticks, and then some other sticks, if you know what I mean.</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8:14 PM · Jul 3, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>1</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>75</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><b></b>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>IT'S MY HUSBANDS BIRTHDAY</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.44 PM · Jul 3, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>6</strong> Retweets    <strong>8</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>48</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><b></b>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Apparently something about this is meant to be fun? I have yet to work out what.</p><p>

</p><p>2.02 PM · Jul 15, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>18</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>78</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">CLINTON BREWER</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Who won?</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I'm excited for these hikes to become a yearly tradition for our family.</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>11:26 AM · Jul 18, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>6</strong> Retweets    <strong>1</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>84</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p>
      <span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span>
    </p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I hiked up a mountain again, and this time there was no proposal at the top. Shocked and disappointed.</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>2:14 PM · Jul 18, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>19</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>65</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>I thought he would have at LEAST gotten you a different kind of ring 😏</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">27</span></p></div></div></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Cabaret was a year ago! Excited for Rocky Horror in the fall, but nothing will quite compare to the majesty of a play directed by THE Moira Rose.</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.02 PM · Jul 19, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>37</strong> Retweets    <strong>22</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>102</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">THE Moira Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Oh, dear Patrick! You are a flatterer. I will ask my assistant to send you a bouquet of flowers for your next big performance!</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Suck up.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">18</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Yeah, suck up.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">17</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Throwback to one of the best shows I’ve ever seen. So proud of Team Cabaret (Soon to be Team Rocky Horror!) </p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>9:26 PM · Jul 19, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>17</strong> Retweets    <strong>12</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>89</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p>
      <span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span>
    </p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>GUESS WHO GOT A SUNBURN even though I TOLD him TWENTY times to reapply the sunscreen?</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>6:14 PM · Jul 22, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>2</strong> Retweets    <strong>9</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>7</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Marcy Brewer</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Oh dear! Plenty of aloe vera and keep hydrated!</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">5</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">22</span></p></div></div></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Rose ruined one of David's sweaters and he isn't even mad about it. We call that character growth, he cried in the bathroom instead of in front of her.</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8:14 PM · Jul 27, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>1</strong> Retweets    <strong>7</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>48</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><b></b><p>
  <b>August 2020</b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>David found a new friend on Heather's farm! I am THIS close to convincing him we should get a dog.</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>9:26 AM · Aug 2, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>6</strong> Retweets    <strong>1</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>52</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p>
      <span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span>
    </p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Sometimes sex scenes are unnecessary and retract from the story. There, I said it. </p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8:14 PM · Aug 3, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>2</strong> Retweets    <strong>9</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>7</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Jake 🔥</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>I politely disagree. 😏</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span></p></div></div></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Working hard or hardly working?</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>9:26 AM · Aug 5, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>6</strong> Retweets    <strong>1</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>72</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p>
      <span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span>
    </p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>IS ANYONE AVAILABLE AND IN THE AREA OF MINE AND DAVID'S COTTAGE?</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>8:14 PM · Aug 10, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>0</strong> Retweets    <strong>0</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>3</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Stevie Budd</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>What's happening?</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>

</p>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@a_budding_hero</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>THERE'S A SPIDER COME HELP US</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">20</span></p></div></div><p> </p></div></div></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>So fun to be on a red carpet with my family again last night! Congratulations Mom! </p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>9:26 AM · Aug 18, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>757</strong> Retweets    <strong>848</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>506</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Proof that they do get along sometimes.</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.02 PM · Aug 25, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>3</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>38</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Betrayed by my own husband?</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">22</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Went shopping with Patrick and he immediately went over to the sale section?? Did I marry a mad man?</p><p> </p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>11:14 AM · Aug 28, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>2</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>77</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><b></b>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I got married? And for what? He doesn’t even support my baseball team. </p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4.02 PM · Aug 29, 2019</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>3</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>86</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Ronnie</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>David knows a winner when he sees one.</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">0</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">122</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 2020</b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Happy Anniversary to the love of my life! One whole year and many more to come!</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>9:26 AM · Sep 3, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>17</strong> Retweets    <strong>22</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>305</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>David, this is just a photo of you?</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">14</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">122</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Alexis Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@david_rose_brewer</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Did you seriously crop me out of this, David?</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">100</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Patrick 🌹</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Happy Anniversary, David. You’re the best person I know, my true inspiration, and the love of my life. You make me happier than anyone else, I love you.</p><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>9:30 AM · Sep 3, 2020</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>22</strong> Retweets    <strong>4</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>331</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">David Rose</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@patrick_brewer_rose</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Happy Anniversary, Patrick ❤️</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">4</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt">5</span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">122</span></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/><p> </p></div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The gif from the working out tweet is from @marmitepasta on tumblr!</p><p>This is for the meats 🌈  as well as everyone else who I've bugged for photos and ignored for the past 10 (?) hours.</p><p>Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the comments! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>